


【希卡利】寂寞寂寞就好

by yocool



Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/yocool
Summary: 希卡利被一种名为寂寞的情绪所困扰。
Kudos: 5





	【希卡利】寂寞寂寞就好

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：正常向。希卡利丶佐菲主。想YY请自由地。  
> *标题乱取的，实际与歌无关。  
> *OOC，意识流，逻辑顺序充满bug。我不知道自己在写什麽，我不会说话了。  
> *我流自设。  
> *实验室的助手没有姓名。

在打败安培拉星人後，希卡利回到光之国，同时也回到科技局工作。科技局很高兴希卡利的回归，除了他过去的成果丰硕，尤其是现在兼任宇宙警备队队员的身份，对於两个单位而言是不可多得的沟通桥梁。

而希卡利过去因为对自我的怀疑，总在外太空流浪，即使如此，科技局鉴於他过去的功勋保留了他的职位及原本的实验室。而他亦不负众望，一回来就开启许多支援警备队的新专案。新招募的研究生助手，协同其他单位合作，希卡利的出现给科技局带来一股新的活力。

然而几个月後，才逐渐有人发觉到了异常。

「希卡利是不是都没有休息呢？」  
「不知道，我昨天走的时候他还在实验室里。」

他下面的几名助手，从一开始向本人嘘寒问暖，催促下班，後来没办法就找了上级长官。然而局长亲自面谈後，也不见成效。虽然光之国有等离子火花的强烈照射，能量不虞匮乏，不睡觉亦不是什麽大事。但是休息却是同样重要。

「希卡利昨天又通宵了吧？」  
「而且他似乎完全没有休假。」

科技局局长禀持对局内科学家的尊重，并不会干涉他们在什麽时段工作，甚至有些人会在短时间内拼出成果，接着放自己一个长假。希卡利异常的行为，在有人目击到他会出现短暂的发呆後，被判定出现风险。然而科技局里，没人能在辩论上说赢首席科学家，无计可施下，佐菲的出现也就显得不太意外。

上班时间在实验室找到希卡利是轻而易举。

「希卡利，能跟你谈谈吗？」  
「佐菲？这次换你了吗？」

佐菲只是微微笑着看他，希卡利回头扫视实验室里的其他人，几乎所有人都刻意闪避了他的目光。他将工作交代给助手，然後带着佐菲来到他的办公室。

「佐菲，连你都请来了，看来我是给他们造成了不小的困扰，我不是休个假让他们放心一下才好。」  
「希卡利，你并没有做错什麽。」

这是希卡利的老毛病，再度将责任揽到自己身上。如同他发明固化生命那个时候，是以拯救生命而创造出的技术，因此引发了战争，科学家却在内心自行承担起了罪责。然而坏人只要有心，任何理由都可以是引发战争的理由。

「你别去想着他们，重要的是你自己的感觉，你可以想一下该怎麽说。」

希卡利沉默了半晌，期间嘴唇张了又闭好几次都没发出声音。

「我不知道，我只要一停下来，这里…」他掌心盖上自己胸口中间的计时器，「…就会有一种情绪，一种心里似乎有个空洞的感觉，是我从来没有过的，我想是来自於芹泽和也，但他救了我，是我生命的一部分，我是不可能也不愿意消除他的影响。所以只有在实验室思考那些光谱数据的时候，才能短暂摆脱这种…寂寞？」

佐菲知道科学家的心思细腻，也容易受到情绪影响，像是之前阿柏星被毁的愤怒与阿柏生命体的怨念产生共鸣，让他被束缚在复仇之铠中。

「确实，人类的感情丰富，很多也是我们尚未理解的。既然知道了问题是寂寞，那要不要试试人类排解寂寞的办法？」

「也许可行！」希卡利像是看见希望似的眼神发出光芒，他打开终端查询到不少人类寂寞时的做法。

「先从简单的试验起，我需要你的帮助，佐菲。」  
「当然可以。」  
「那你过来一点……」

他试过了抱着佐菲，被佐菲抱着，横抱丶侧抱丶正面抱，坐沙发抱，彼此靠着坐，面对面坐，大腿上坐，下西洋棋，玩扑克牌，一起吃了零食。他们甚至打了一套双人拳法，在尝试过这麽多有人陪伴的活动後，希卡利的困扰依然还在。

「对不起，佐菲，这些事情似乎没有太大用处，虽然可以短暂忽视寂寞，但是这样跟我花时间在工作没什麽两样。」希卡利缩着身体正躺沙发一侧，脑袋枕在佐菲腿上。

「不然，问问看梦比优斯，他曾经和人类一起在地球上生活过，也交了很多很棒的伙伴。」

见希卡利点头，佐菲发了奥特签名询问梦比优斯，在地球上是否曾经感到过寂寞？

很快就收到回覆：「那个时候，无论什麽情况，我知道GUYS的各位都会在我身边，所以不会寂寞喔！」这个回答很梦比优斯。

问题又回到了原点。

希卡利说明他一开始确实试过一些方法，在光之国最忙碌的广场，主动参与社交活动，然而完全没有帮助。

「虽然我不愿意这样想，但也许要到地球上才会找到答案。」  
「那就一起去吧？」  
「哎？可是实验还在进行中。」  
「助手们的能力还不行吗？」  
「不，他们很优秀。那我先回实验室交接一下再出发吧。」

佐菲站在实验室外等他，透过玻璃看到里面，助手们知道希卡利要休假去地球一趟，原本严肃的表情都放松不少。

「不是去打怪兽吧？哈哈。」  
「当然不是，是休假。」

「希卡利终於要休假了，你一直连续工作，我好怕哪天早上一来看到你倒在实验台上。」  
「没有这麽夸张！」

希卡利的能力强，却待人温和，指导上又很有耐心，深入浅出，所有助手都很喜欢他。实验室里每个人轮流靠过去问候并对他的假期给予祝福。站在最前面那位资深助理更是打包票，让他放心实验室的事情。

被众人推着他出实验室，开心欢送，并叮咛佐菲要好好照顾他们的首席。

他们一路上很顺利，在接近地球的时候，希卡利搭话了。

「佐菲，抱歉让你工作这麽忙还陪我过来，地球上应该没事，你可以先离开了。」  
「没事的，我今天休假。」  
「唉？我还以为你是因为队长的职务才来的……」  
「不是。我是以朋友的身份来关心你的。你有很多朋友，希卡利，实验室的各位，我，还有梦比优斯……」

「好像有点理解梦比优斯的回答了。」希卡利心中浮现出佐菲指名的那些人的面容，内心的空洞感逐渐消失，嘴角不经意地勾起微笑。

在这短短几句话的时间，他们已经抵达了地球。在看过最新战队为了保卫地球的训练之後，他们以人型态走在日本的街道上。

「要买什麽土产带回去好呢？佐菲，你觉得他们会喜欢什麽呢？」

End


End file.
